Question: Convert $10\ \dfrac{19}{30}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${10}\ {\dfrac{19}{30}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${10} + {\dfrac{19}{30}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $30$ as the fractional part ${10} \times \dfrac{30}{30} = {\dfrac{300}{30}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{300}{30}} + {\dfrac{19}{30}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{300}{30}} + {\dfrac{19}{30}} = \dfrac{319}{30}$